Putting out the Light
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: I swear, that Beacon Academy already had her own share of funerals, considering what they teach. - Junior


Students at the Beacon Academy were closer than most people would imagine. A tradition had long been established by the Academy Founders, although it was rarely used.

Though, ever since Shojin, written in Yang and Ren's language as "the General"; the Mother of all Grim, has finally recovered from her wounds thanks to Crimson's efforts. This tradition had been used far too often in the recent days: Extinguishing the Beacon.

Every time a student dies in the middle of the individual's four years in school, his/her teammates, family, and the whole school faculty will, and absolutely without fail, gather in the Ballroom to mourn. Because no matter what, even as the end drew near, the students of Beacon, the teaching staff and the student's family, will always remain by each other.

* * *

The first in a long, long time was for Nora, Ren, and a hundred and eighty other students. The countless survivors met and simply stayed together. Ruby sobbed weakly into Weiss's shoulder, arms wrapped around the heiress, who didn't object. Blake was in a dark corner pretending to read, the very thought that Adam and White Fang's involvement in this massacre was too great to bear. Blake's own eyes remained lifeless, her mind repeating the image of Adam and her her former colleagues turning around and moving away from the burning rubble once called a city.

Ren and Nora's leader, Jaune, wails loudly and curled tightly into a ball, his partner Pyrrha, sat in silence as she wrapped Jaune around her waist with her other, unbroken arm as they sat beside the coffins of their dead friends.

Yang came out from the nearby washroom, thinking back, she promised Ruby when they were both children that she will not cry. But now, Yang had silent tears running down her face.

Earlier, she repeatedly punched the washroom wall so hard that she made a dent through the Dust enforced cement, her hand was shaking and bleeding.

Yang never understood how could her real sister do this.

___This wasn't supposed to happen._

* * *

A week or so later, the whole Academy was gathered again. This time round, Headmaster Ozpin, Jaune and around two hundred more had been lost to the unstoppable Shojin. Pyrrha was sobbing so brokenly that Weiss took pity on her and pulled her into a hug. Pyrrha immediately clutched onto the shorter Weiss crying uncontrollably. When Weiss had held her for ten minutes with no sign of her tears stopping, Miss Glynda, who came over to Jaune's remains, took over and pried the tired girl's arms off Weiss.

Weiss turned and caught Ruby latching onto her this time. Weiss then had to tuck Ruby down onto her prepared mattress so that the younger girl was in between her and Yang. Yang rested one hand on Weiss's back, offering silent support as she held Ruby on her lap for her comfort. Blake was still in her corner, not even bothering to read anymore.

Whatever good remained in Adam had just ended up killing him; with the White Fang sacrificed by the corrupted Crimson, Adam had been recruited into Beacon as a special Combat Consultant. The intellectual wouldn't even look at him, much less interact for all the crimes he helped Crimson achieve.

Blake was now staring at a cleanly cut, symmetrical half of what had been Adam's mask.

No one could tell how he felt because of that mask when Shojin tore him in half, right in Blake's face.

After Blake had moped enough to at least walk to her fiance and friends, Yang scooted aside to make some room for her. Blake settled in sideways, her back down against the mattress and her legs stretched out. Yang climbed on top of her partner and laid down on her, resting on her torso with her ear pressed against the spot directly over Blake's heart. Blake lifted her arms and wrapped them around Yang once she noticed how Yang had finally started to break down.

___This so wasn't supposed to happen!_

One of Weiss's hands began to stroke Yang's golden locks.

___I know._

* * *

A few days later, the whole Academy met again. There are only fifty over students left in Beacon.

Team RWBY had finally defeated Crimson, the latter was thought of have been killed by one serious punch through the chest with Ember Celica. However, Shojin, the root of everything, her fate remained unclear after clashing with Ruby.

Yang was openly crying softly next to the coffin where Crimson's remains are kept, no longer had to hold back her tears. This time, Blake, Weiss and Ruby came to Yang and held her close in a group embrace. Blake is shaking, Weiss is sobbing. But little Ruby held everyone closer and she is not even bothered about her own tears. Yang then tilts her head up to the skylight, her teary eyes filled with peace as she takes in the clear blue skies.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

The girls held Yang even more tightly, and they replied in union in a tearful smile.

"We know."


End file.
